This application describes a wireless user network for use with handheld information terminals, particularly a network that can be used at stadiums and arenas and at theme parks, amusement parks, museums, shopping malls, fairs, zoos and the like.
The wireless user network for portable handheld information terminals described herein can be implemented by way of example without limitation at stadiums or arenas for sporting events, concerts, etc., as well as at various sites such as theme parks, amusement parks, museums, zoos, shopping malls, fairs, etc. having multiple “attractions”. In the case of a theme park, the multiple attractions may include rides, exhibits, performances, restaurants, snack bars, stores, souvenir shops and the like. In the case of a zoo, the multiple attractions may include animal exhibits, petting areas, restaurants, snack bars, stores, souvenir shops and the like. In the case of shopping malls, the attractions may include stores, restaurants, theaters, and the like.
The user network can be used to provide information and entertainment for users via the handheld information terminals. The “look and feel” and personality of the handheld information terminals can be location-specific so that the most relevant information and entertainment can be provided to the users in a useful and appealing manner.
For example, when the user network is implemented at a stadium for a baseball game, a user's handheld information terminal functions as a “baseball game assistant” by which the user can access content (e.g., information and entertainment) relevant to that stadium and that game. This content can include statistics of the players on the respective teams, video feeds of the game from different camera locations, food and beverage services, and the like. Using the “baseball game assistant”, the user can order food from his/her seat and watch selected video feeds or replays. The look and feel of the interface of the “baseball game assistant” can be specifically tailored, for example, to home team's stadium. Thus, for example, in the case of the New York Yankees, this might include the use of background images including pinstripes, an interlocking “N” and “Y”, the Old Yankee Stadium facade, etc. The functionality of the “baseball game assistant” may be provided by a program wirelessly downloaded to the user's handheld information terminal when the user arrives at the stadium or at his/her seat.
By way of further example, when the user network is implemented at a theme park, a user's handheld information terminal functions as a “theme park assistant” by which the user can access content relevant to that particular theme park and the attractions at the park. Upon arriving at the park, a core application can be wirelessly downloaded to the user's handheld information terminal so that the user can access general content relevant to the park such as a list of rides, exhibits, attractions, stores, restaurants, facilities, a listing of the wait times associated with the rides, exhibits, etc., and other theme park information. Using this core application for the “theme park assistant”, the user may, for example, reserve a time for a particular ride or attraction, to avoid long lines. The user may also order merchandise from stores within the theme park and arrange to pick up the purchases upon leaving the park or to have the purchases delivered to a hotel room or shipped to their home. The user may make reservations at park restaurants.
As the user moves from attraction to attraction, incremental content may be added to the core application by additional wireless downloads. This incremental content may be “pushed” to handheld information terminal so that as the user approaches a particular attraction, the terminal automatically changes or morphs into a user assistant for that particular attraction. Thus, for example, as a user approaches a rollercoaster ride, the handheld information terminal suddenly morphs into a “rollercoaster user assistant” with colors, art, personality, etc. specific to the rollercoaster. Using the “rollercoaster assistant”, the user can access information relevant to the rollercoaster such as any restrictions on who can ride the rollercoaster, video feed(s) of different parts of the rollercoaster ride, rollercoaster-related mini-games, and the like. One particular advantageous aspect of a “ride assistant” such as the “rollercoaster assistant” is to engage the user during any wait time for the ride. This may be through mini-games, videos, contests, etc. that are accessible using the “ride assistant”.
Theme park attractions are frequently based on, or are tie-ins for, movies, television programs, characters, and the like. In this case, the content for engaging the user during wait times can include movies or television program clips; behind-the-scenes video of the making of the movie or television program; history or background of the movie, television program or character associated with the attraction; video games or mini-games based on the movie, television program, or character; merchandise sales; and the like.